


Let Me Ask the Question First

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Alec proposes to Magnus.





	1. Chapter 1

Last November on tumblr I wrote a Malec proposal. Since then I've wanted to make it a fanfic but never got the chance. Until now.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus looks at his phone. No messages and it is almost seven. Their reservation is for 7:30. Magnus is pissed. And worried. He told Alec about the dinner reservation and wonders where his favorite ShadowHunter is.

Thirteen years and a handful of hours ago, he made the best decision of his immortal life, by following a seven year old ShadowHunter boy through Central Park and into the Institute. Magnus wonders what would have happened if he had walked away from Alec and returned to the loft alone. Would he and Alec have crossed paths later on or would that have been his one and only chance for happiness.

Then again, he is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, so there would have been many opportunities for him to be in the Institute and meet his future lover.

Magnus sighs. He would rather have a proper anniversary date, one that Alec's family could be a part of celebrating, but Magnus isn't sure how Alec feels about marriage. Magnus fears that after seeing his parents' ugly divorce (so ugly that Maryse endured painful removal of her wedding rune, rather than wait for it to fade away), Alec might have lost faith in the sanctity of marriage, even to Magnus.

So Magnus is left with celebrating the day they first met.

He looks at his phone again and sighs. _ **7:10p**_

He is just about to text Alec, when the door opens and Alec walks in smiling. Alec gasps when he sees Magnus there.

Magnus nods, "Where were you?"

Alec bites his lip, "I had to pick up something."

Magnus doesn't let himself get distracted by his lover's sexy lip biting, as he coldly glances at Alec's empty hands, "Oh really? I don't see anything."

"It's in my pocket." He pulls out a small box from his jeans pocket.

Magnus blinks, as he looks from the box to Alec's bright hazel eyes. Magnus knows he must look like a fool, glancing from one to the other and back again. He smiles at Alec, "Yes."

Alec giggles, "I have to ask the question."

Magnus looks at the box, "Then ask it. So I can say 'yes'."

Alec giggles as he opens the box and takes out the ring. The most beautiful ring Magnus has ever seen (truth be told, even if it was ugly, Magnus would still love it). It's silver with a ring of blue diamonds in the center of it. Magnus takes the ring box from Alec's hand and tosses it in the direction of the living room.

Alec giggles as it falls on the floor by the sofa. Magnus taps his foot, "Alexander, yes."

Alec bites his lip, "Magnus, let me ask the question first."

Magnus sighs, "You are taking too long."

Alec takes a deep breath, "Magnus Bane, I have loved you for so long. I want to marry you. Do you want to marry me?" He puts the ring on Magnus' left ring finger and looks at Magnus with hopeful eyes.

Magnus looks at the ring on his finger and smiles, "Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes. Alexander Lightwood, yes, I want to marry you." He pulls Alec to him and kisses him all the way to the bedroom. He pushes his fiance on the bed and with a flick of his hand, they are naked.

Reservation? Magnus forgets all about the dinner reservation.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes it is the same ring that Magnus got Alec in the main Rune story (and their wedding bands are the same as well).

[The original tumblr post.](https://nancyloumm.tumblr.com/post/167126634682/let-me-ask-the-question-first)


	2. deannaG talks

**A few notes about the Rune AU Redefined**

Alec is 20 almost 21 when he proposes. They get married on October 8th, 2014. (same day, but 3 years earlier)

Events of the show still occur when Alec is 23 BUT obviously he and Magnus are married.

His 'wedding' to Lydia never occurs because he is married to Magnus.

Valentine is still the main bad guy. But Aldertree, Raj, Robert and the baddies from the Rune AU are still around being a pain in the butt.

_(more may be added)_


End file.
